With advances in computing technology presenting new opportunities constantly, it is often desirable to update an operating system. Forming the backbone of a platform, the operating system brings together all the components of a computing system into a functioning base from which numerous software applications can be launched.
PC operating systems often have many updates available. Either to better use existing resources or to optimally use newly available technology, operating system updates can provide an ever improving fundament on which an end-user experience can be built. Whether it is a new operating system entirely, or a version update to an existing system, there are numerous reasons why a user may wish to update an operating system on a PC.
In the PC-model of the computing platform, once a PC is purchased it is generally up to a user to update the operating system. Since the manufacturer typically has little to no contact with the PC once the initial purchase is made, a user must rely on their own desire and actions to provide updates to the system. Some operating systems may have automatic download of new patches and updates provided therewith, but again, it is typically the user that initiates this auto-update process, and it is on the shoulders of the user to ensure that existing software products will work with the new operating system.
Another model now exists, however, that of mobile computing. Devices such as PDAs, smartphones, and even vehicles may carry mobile computing systems therein, and the providers of these devices in many cases will still have a vested interest in ensuring the continued functionality of the device.
For example, a smartphone not only serves as a portable computing device, but it also serves as a platform from which cellular phone calls may be made. Since there is typically a service contract associated with the device, often for both cellular and data transfer services, it is in the best interest of the service provider to ensure that operating system updates are performed on the device as needed.
At the same time, as with personal computers, software developers are constantly developing applications for use on mobile computing devices. Since many of these devices only have limited restrictions on the nature and details of a particular application that may be developed for the device, it may be difficult for the manufacturer/provider of the device to ensure that all applications are compatible with a new operating system or operating system version. Consequently, changes to the operating system may cause certain applications to function differently, or to lose functionality altogether.
Thus, it is typically incumbent on the user to ensure that a new version of a particular application is downloaded and installed when an operating system is updated. Similarly, developers must make sure that the applications are kept up to date so as to function on new versions of operating system software/firmware.
Unlike the world of PCs, however, because device providers in the mobile computing world typically maintain a more integrated relationship with the consumers using their products, consumers may tend to misplace fault with the system provider if an operating system update disables or renders unusable one or more of the applications installed on the mobile computing device.